


Feel the Same

by geethr75



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/pseuds/geethr75
Summary: A reimagining of BvS where they both realize Lex Luthor's been playing them





	1. Chapter 1

"Kent!" Bellowed Perry White. 

Clark looked up, bracing himself for another tirade. Did Perry check his dropbox again? There was still no copy there. 

"You have to go to Gotham. The planet has just been bought by Bruce Wayne.”

Clark just stared, horrified. "And you want me to go to Gotham, why?"

“To interview him, of course.” Perry spoke briskly.

“Perry, he just bought the goddamn paper and all you can think of is to interview him?”

“Kent, he has already bought it, nothing we can do about it. But it is headline news, and I want the Planet to have an interview, to which Mr. Wayne has already agreed.”

“Why me?” Clark knew he sounded plaintive, but he really did not want to go and meet Bruce Wayne right then.

"Look around, Kent. There's no one else here to do it. Lane is away chasing god knows what and Bruce Wayne hates most of the other reporters I have."

"I might be in that list too," Clark made one final attempt to wriggle out. "Our last meeting didn't go too well."

"At Luthor's gala?" Boomed Perry. "Did you bug him about the bat vigilante?"

Clark fidgeted, not answering and Perry sighed. "Look, Kent. I know you mean well, but you have to drop this. And please, don't botch this interview. Not if you want to keep this job."

That was Perry for you, thought Clark as the editor went back to his cabin. Clark sat down at his desk. He was not thinking of Luthor's gala, but of the time he stopped the Bat with a warning. 

It hadn't taken him long to figure out the real identity of Batman. And once he did, he had researched into the millionaire playboy with the same single mindedness with which he'd researched Batman. And he thought he could understand where the Bat came from. Losing your parents like that, and then his son, he could understand why Bruce Wayne would want to do what he did. 

But that did not mean that what he was doing was right. 

Clark knew that Batman had some sort of vendetta against him. Or rather against his alter ego, Superman. Somehow, Clark could understand that too. He'd seen the news reels and read the reports of his fight with Zod. Even now he flinched when he saw the damage that was done to the city. And Wayne Tower had been one of the worst affected. It had been full of people too. 

Clark had wondered if there was anything he could have done differently. He knew it was not possible. The fight was not his fault. It was thrust upon him. Zod had given him no option. And what else was he supposed to do, anyway? It was more than his life in the line there. Zod was turning earth into Krypton. Every human on earth was going to die. If Clark hadn’t stopped him, there would be no mankind left. 

That did not stop him from having sleepless nights. But all the sleepless nights in the world was not going to change the fact that Clark had had no choice.

Apparently, Bruce Wayne had somehow decided it was his fault.

Clark wondered if the Gotham vigilante had figured out his real identity by now. It was possible. Batman seemed to have an uncanny ability to find things out. But if he had, going to Gotham to interview Bruce Wayne might be the worst thing he could do. 

But perhaps, he could find some proof about the Batman's real identity. He did not think even Perry would shy away from that story. But now that Bruce Wayne owned the Planet, perhaps he would. But if he could find some proof, there were other ways to bring it out.

Of course, he risked exposing himself, but the billionaire playboy had more to lose. 

He would go to Gotham. Perhaps he could figure out what the Bat was upto. And he would go with the assumption that the Batman knew his real identity.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce Wayne was surprised to see Clark Kent. But it stood to reason. Once he had discovered Superman’s civilian identity, he had done some research on him. While it was not as extensive as the one he’d done on Superman, it had been comprehensive enough to include some of the articles written by the alien. Kent was one of the best reporters in the Planet. So, it made sense that the Editor would send him for an interview this big.

The mild mannered reporter persona was a convincing act, Bruce had to concede. That only made him more dangerous. For who would suspect that a powerful alien would be hiding as a journalist? And that too a journalist as innocuous as Kent? 

Bruce answered Kent’s questions mechanically. His brain was busy in plotting. If he could get Kent to reveal himself as Superman…. Perhaps he could try threatening the man in some way? But he discarded the option. He had nothing with him that would enable him to take down the alien even if did reveal himself. Kent might not know his true identity. That gave him a strategic advantage which he was not going to squander on half-baked schemes. He had to be patient. He had to get the Kryptonite from Luthor. He had to devise weapons strong enough to kill this alien. And then and only then, should he make his move.

In the meantime, he could smile, and answer the questions Clark Kent was asking as if he had no awareness of the alien’s real identity. He smirked slightly at Kent as the interview drew to a close. 

“Are you returning to Metropolis today?” he asked.

“I was planning to return in the morning,” replied Kent, but there was a question there.

“Just looking out for my employees,” Bruce said smoothly, putting a subtle emphasis on the word employee.

Kent smiled at that. “I can take care of myself, I assure you, Mr. Wayne,” he said.

I bet you can, thought Bruce, but what he said was, “Gotham is not Metropolis. It is not exactly safe after sundown. I could drop you at your hotel.”

“Thank you, Mr. Wayne, but I prefer to walk. Besides, it won’t be dark for another hour at least.”

Bruce smiled. “It is always dark in Gotham, Kent.”

“I have good night vision,” replied Kent as they shook hands again. Bruce wished he’d been better prepared. He could have got a skin sample. That would have proved beyond doubt that Clark Kent was an alien masquerading as a human. But he still managed to slip a tracking device in Kent’s pocket. It would not help if Kent were to slip into his superman persona, but he felt that the reporter would not risk it. Not in Gotham. 

Once Kent was out of the doors, Bruce buzzed his secretary and had his car brought to the front. He was going home, and then he was going to see if Kent was poking his nose where it didn’t belong. And if he did, then God help him. Bruce did not care if Kent was Superman and that he had no Kryptonite. He would find a way to destroy him if he thought he could go about Gotham with impunity.

Alfred was waiting in the Bat cave for him. “Security cameras brought up this image five minutes ago.”

Bruce swore under his breath as he watched the footage of Clark Kent being pulled into a truck. He recognized that truck. He was not worried about Kent’s safety. He was superman after all. But the crime and criminals in Gotham were for the Batman to punish, not for Superman. Fortunately, he had the means to track Kent and could get to him before Superman had to make his presence felt in Gotham. 

His lips were pressed together in fury as he changed into his Batsuit. Superman was not tearing Gotham down. Not on his watch.

“It is the Joker,” said Alfred dispassionately as Bruce got into the Batmobile.

“I know,” Bruce said shortly.


	3. Chapter 3

Clark was startled when he was first pulled into the truck. But once he realized that it was a kidnapping attempt, he had been amused. Of all the people in Gotham, these poor villains had to pick on him to kidnap. But Clark was curious about who these people were and what they wanted. So he pretended to be scared, putting the right amount of fear into his voice as he asked,

“Who are you? What do you want?”

“All in good time,” said a man in the corner, cackling like a maniac.

Perhaps he was, thought Clark. Gotham seemed to have more than its share of insane criminals. Like the man who had killed Bruce Wayne’s son. 

The man in the corner leaned forward and Clark was treated to a sight he would not forget in a hurry. Bright green hair capped a white face with the mouth painted a garish red and was turned upward in a perpetual grin. 

“Won’t the Batman come running when he hears his reporter friend is captured?” he asked in a sing-song voice.

Clark had to dip his head down to avoid the man noticing that it was a snort of laughter and not of fear that escaped Clark. He now knew who this madman was. It was the Joker. The one who had killed Batman’s son.

At which thought, Clark lost all inclination to laugh. Of course, Batman would come, thought he grimly. Even if he knew Clark Kent was Superman, he still would come. Because this was personal for him. And no amount of animosity towards Superman was going to stop him.

The truck stopped and the men dragged him out and into an abandoned building. The whole street seemed full of abandoned buildings. All the buildings were old which had the disadvantage that the paint was mostly lead based which rendered Clark’s X-ray vision useless. Of course, the paint was peeling away in most buildings, but still there was too much lead.

He did not need his x-ray vision, he reminded himself. Not to take out one madman and a few thugs. But Clark was in no hurry to reveal his true identity to them. He would wait for his chance and make it seem as if he escaped out of his own steam and perhaps get picked up by Batman. Clark’s lips again twitched as he pictured that scenario. 

Having decided on his course of action, he relaxed. He would just need to make it convincing. Normally, he would not have bothered. But he was in Gotham and if there was even a slim chance that the Batman had not figured out his identity, he was in no hurry to reveal it.

It was highly unlikely, mused Clark, that Batman did not know who he was. Bruce Wayne’s heart beat had spiked for an instant when he had seen him. But it was back to normal so fast Clark could have imagined the spike. Grudgingly, Clark had to admit that the Batman had almost superhuman control over himself. Even on the day when he had stopped him on the street, neither his breathing nor his heart had sped up. The man was not afraid.

Clark remembered Batman’s words to him as he flew away, “Do you bleed? You will.”

The joker grabbed Clark by the hair and jerked his head back. “Bat, bat, bat,” he sang. “We’ll wait for the bat.”

His hand tightened on Clark’s hair and Clark pretended to wince. “I don’t know Batman,” he said. “You have got the wrong man.”

“You came out of his office,” said Joker, still with that grotesque grin.

At which Clark forgot to pretend and stared at the Joker in astonishment. It was incredible that this man, this madman, this criminal knew Batman’s real identity.

“I did not,” Clark gasped. 

“I saw you,” whispered the Joker, leaning down, his mouth near Clark’s ear. “He’ll come to save you. And I’ll be ready for him.”

He straightened. “I know Bats. He will come.”

“Why do you do this?” asked Clark. He knew it was not a logical question. The Joker was insane. He knew it.

“Because I can!” said the Joker, grinning madly. “I killed his son, and yet, he won’t kill me! So I can kill anyone, and he won't do a thing to me!"

And that was what made Clark angry.


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce stopped at the doorway. Clark Kent stood in the middle of the room, still in his civilian clothes. Joker lay still in one corner, the other thugs were also out cold. And Kent hadn’t even ruffled his hair.

Kent turned towards the doorway, his face was pale and he looked angry. But his features relaxed as he saw him. 

“Friends of yours?” he asked, indicating the unconscious men.

Bruce shook his head. “Hardly.” He paused. “I would have thought you would wait for help, considering you are still in your civilian clothes,”

A rueful smile appeared on Kent’s face. “I… lost my temper, it wasn’t intentional.”

Well, thought Bruce, if this was all Superman did when he lost his temper, it wasn’t too bad.

“Did you?” he asked. “And the building is still intact? Astonishing.”

Kent crossed his arms across his chest. “What are you implying?”

“I’ve seen how you fight,” Bruce grated out. “You are never bothered by the collateral damage caused by your fights.”

“If you are referring to my fight with Zod, I had no choice.”

“Yeah, right,” scoffed Bruce. “No choice but to kill thousands? To demolish inhabited buildings? To destroy half of Metropolis?”

“I did not seek that fight,” said Kent, white-lipped. “I had no choice. He was turning Earth into Krypton. I had to stop him! If I did not, you would not be standing here today to lecture me on my methods!”

Bruce glared at Kent. “He came to earth because of you!” he snarled. 

“So, in effect you are blaming me for existing.” Kent walked towards him. Bruce stood his ground. 

“That is not what I am saying.” He said, slightly discomfited.

“That is exactly what you are saying! That I had no right to live, to exist. Because my existence on earth brought Zod here, so it was my fault because I live!”

They were nose to nose now. Bruce struggled to stay in control, to control his fear, his breathing, his heart-rate, because there was no way he was going to allow this alien to sense it. He could not show any weakness to this creature, for all he looked like a man.

Kent stared at him for a moment, blinked and then took a step back. “I take it you have informed the police about them?” he made a gesture towards the unconscious forms.

“Alfred?” Bruce spoke to his comm link.

“On it, sir,” came the reply.

A faint smile appeared on Kent’s face. No doubt he was listening in.

Damn!

“What made you lose your temper?” asked Bruce now, striving for some kind of normalcy. 

Kent’s face darkened. And then he said, “I hope you are aware that this madman knows who you are.”

Bruce struggled not to let his chagrin show. Obviously Superman had deduced his identity too. “I know,” he said, adding. “I take it you do too.”

Kent frowned. “I am not your enemy, Batman. I am not the one who has made it his life’s mission to get under your skin. I am not the one who’s trying to kill everyone around you just to thumb their nose at you.”

Bruce said nothing. The alien’s words made sense. And he was wondering what it said about him that he was more bothered that Superman knew who he was than about Joker knowing it. 

And then he realized that Superman had neatly side stepped his question. Might be his journalist training, but it was a move worthy of Bruce Wayne. For a moment, Bruce felt a twinge of admiration. 

"Master Bruce," Alfred's voice came through the comm links. "The police will be there soon."

"Time for you to leave?" Superman queried.

"Time for Batman to make his exit,” Bruce nodded. "And for Clark Kent to deal with GCPD."

Kent looked at Bruce and said quietly, "I am going to tell them you rescued me and knocked out these men. You know that, don't you?"

"Be my guest," said Bruce indifferently. "It is how things would have panned out if you had not," he paused, "lost your temper."

Kent looked uncomfortable and vaguely guilty. As if he felt bad about his loss of control. Bruce filed away the information for examining later, as he swung out of the building.

But he was not finished with Kent. Not by a long shot. When Batman asked questions, he was used to getting answers. And he was going to get them, even if he had to abduct Superman later. After all, it was important to know what could have caused the man to lose his temper so much he risked the revelation of his identity.


	5. Chapter 5

Clark rubbed a tired hand across his face. It was not an act. He was beginning to feel tired, not physically, but emotionally. He wanted to get back to Metropolis, to his empty apartment and sleep. But the thought of the empty apartment just depressed him. He wondered where Lois was, when she was planning to come home. She was onto something, and Lois on the scent of a story was more tenacious than a bloodhound. She wasn't likely to be back home anytime soon.

He stepped out of the GCPD building, feeling weary. Commissioner Gordon seemed like a good man. Clark had heard that most of the cops in GCPD were corrupt, but the Commissioner seemed like an honest man. And Clark could see how rare that was in Gotham. 

He descended the steps and frowned as he saw a car waiting for him. A man was standing next to it, an old man.

“Mr. Kent?” The clipped English accent and the voice was vaguely familiar.

“Yes?” Clark could not figure out where he had heard the voice before.

“Mr. Wayne has arranged for transportation to your hotel, in light of what happened.”

Clark’s eyes widened as he recognized the voice. So, this was Alfred, the voice he’d heard through the comm link used by Bruce Wayne and Batman.

Clark wondered if he should decline, but shrugged, “Thank you,” he said as he got into the car through the door that Alfred held open for him. It felt uncomfortable to have someone open a car door for him, but he also knew these were things that people like Bruce Wayne took for granted.

He relaxed into the cushions and tried to think of the day. He still had to transcribe the recording of the interview and upload it in his drop box for Perry. He wanted to finish that before leaving Gotham. He gazed outside and became aware that the car was leaving the city.

“Where are we going?” he asked. He was not worried, somehow, but was curious. 

“Mr. Wayne’s house, sir,” replied Alfred. “He felt you would not respond positively to an invitation.”

Clark chuckled. “Abducted twice in one day. I must be having an off day.”  
He caught the slight twitch of Alfred’s lips but the man’s face remained impassive.

“What does Mr. Wayne want with me?” asked Clark.

“I am not privy to Mr. Wayne’s reasons, sir.”

“But you are privy to the Batman’s identity.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” came the dispassionate reply.

“I’ve heard you over the comm links of both Bruce Wayne and Batman,” said Clark calmly. “But I understand if you do not wish to tell me anything. Keeping nosy reporters off him might be part of your job.”

Alfred gave him a sharp glance through the rear-view mirror and Clark grinned.

“I do not think you pose a threat to Master Bruce,” said Alfred, breaking the silence.

Master Bruce, noted Clark, not Mr. Wayne. Obviously Alfred was more than an assistant or a driver. 

“Have you worked for him long?” Clark asked, just to break the silence.

There was no reply and Clark shrugged and kept quiet. He could sate his curiosity when he met Bruce Wayne. Again. 

He wondered if he would be meeting the billionaire or the vigilante.


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce looked up from the book he was attempting to read as Clark was ushered into the room. 

“You have a good library,” remarked Clark, looking around the room with interest. The interest was not feigned either, Bruce could tell.

“Have a seat,” said Bruce. “I’m sorry I had to do this,”

Clark smiled as complied, “You could have just asked me to come,”

Bruce snorted, “And you would have?”

“I’m an investigative reporter. Of course, I would have come.”

“Why are you really here, Kent?” Bruce asked rubbing a hand across his face.

“Because you sort of had me abducted?”

“Not here, now. I mean, why are you here in Gotham? You obviously know who I am. And yet you came to interview me.”

Clark shrugged, “My editor threatened to fire me otherwise,”

Bruce found himself smiling at the twinkle in Clark’s eyes. “You do realize that I am your employer now, don’t you?”

Clark grimaced. “Is that how you plan to make me bleed?”

Bruce felt a twinge of alarm, “You heard that.”

“Was I not supposed to? You do know I have super hearing, don’t you?”

“I didn’t realize it was that super,” said Bruce weakly.

There was silence in the room for a while.

“Why am I here now, Mr. Wayne?” Clark asked finally.

“I talked to the Joker,” said Bruce. “You will be relieved to know that he doesn’t remember that it was you who knocked him out. He’s inclined to blame me.”

Clark chuckled. “So, I’m really off the hook.”

“Not yet,” Bruce said. “He told me what happened, just before something hit him on the head and he lost consciousness.”

The colour crept up Clark’s cheeks. Bruce shook his head. He couldn’t figure out this man, he thought he had, but it seemed evident he was wrong.

“You could have just told me,” he said.

“Well, no, I couldn’t.” said Clark. 

“Why? You didn’t want me to know you became angry because the Joker was threatening me?”

“My parents always told me I had to be in control, that I can’t afford to lose my temper because I can really hurt people. I am used to that, so, no, to admit I lost control for whatever reasons would not have been so great.”

“But you already told me,”

“You might have assumed there was sufficient provocation,”

“And now, I won’t?”

“You don’t strike me as someone who needs me to take up cudgels on your behalf. So, yes, I wasn’t too eager to admit it,”

Clark didn’t say it, but Bruce could understand it. “Especially to me.”

“For some reason, you have decided I am dangerous. Can you blame me for not giving you additional cause?”

“You are dangerous,” said Bruce. “And you’ll always be, your powers will always be dangerous,”

“I can’t help having powers,” Clark’s voice was quiet, resigned. “But I am not your enemy.”

“No,” Bruce agreed. “You are not. I am beginning to believe that now. As incredibly powerful as you are, you still are a good man. And that is a rare thing.”

Clark flushed, “No, it’s not. Humanity is basically good.”

“Incredibly powerful and incredibly naïve,” said Bruce drily. “But I am glad we could have this conversation.”

“You know,” said Clark thoughtfully. “Someone wanted me to look into you,”

“Other than your editor, you mean.”

“Perry wanted me to interview Bruce Wayne. But someone wanted me to look into Batman. I’ve been receiving these clippings by post, about the Batman’s- victims.”

Bruce’s attention was caught, his gaze was sharp. “That is strange, because I have been receiving clippings about your- destruction of Wayne Towers by post too.”

“It was as if someone intended us to be enemies,” said Clark thoughtfully.

Bruce said nothing. He was seething with fury inside even when he remained calm outside. He had been played! He, Bruce Wayne, Batman, the World’s Greatest Detective had been played like a pre-schooler with a grudge. And then, the alarming part of what Kent said struck him.

“Whoever he is,” he said. “He knows who we really are.”

Clark went pale at that. “That angle hadn’t occurred to me,” he admitted.

Bruce frowned. “We need to figure this out, who it is and what he wants.” He paused. “Can you take the day off tomorrow?”

Clark smiled, “I remember you telling me that you are my employer now.”

Bruce grinned. “I better call your editor then.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Nice place you have here,” Clark remarked as he looked around the cave. 

Bruce grinned. “The perks of being a billionaire.”

Clark smiled a bit half-heartedly. He thought Bruce Wayne had the right idea, but he still could not approve of his methods.

“Doesn't it bother you?” he asked suddenly. Bruce gave him an enquiring glance. “The branding,” Clark clarified. He did not ask abut the murders. Somehow he felt certain that this man had not caused those.

Bruce struggled to maintain his temper. Besides, he could understand where that question was coming from. 

“Batman is not like you,” he said quietly. “Gotham is not like Metropolis. I have to inspire fear. But I do admit that the branding was a bit excessive.”

Clark was surprised at the admission. He had hoped that their tentative truce would not be jeopardized by his thoughtless question.

“This is what I wanted to show you,” said Bruce as he showed the reporter the details of the White Portuguese and its cargo.

“This rock,” said Clark thoughtfully. “It is supposed to destroy me?”

“Luthor's research seems to indicate that it causes degeneration of Kryptonian cells.”

“And who has it now:?”

“He does, Lex Luthor. You met him, that day at the gala.”

“He interrupted our conversation,” said Clark.

“He did.” Bruce frowned. “How did you come to be there? I've gone through your work. You don't cover such events normally”

“I was specifically invited is what Perry said.”

“So that we can meet,” murmured Bruce. “Clark Kent meets Bruce Wayne. He does love bringing people together, doesn't he?”

“Luthor,” Clark breathed. “It does make sense. For one, I did not grip his hand all that hard.”

Bruce laughed. “I know. We shook hands too, remember?”

“That's one mystery solved. But the important question is why. Why is he doing it? What is he hoping to achieve?”

“With Luthor, you can never say. He could just be trying to get rid of you on principle. Or he could be insane. Or he is acting as an agent for someone else.”

“Who is that desperate to get rid of me?” wondered Clark aloud. “And why would they want to do that?”

Bruce snorted. “You are the most powerful being on this planet. I could think of a million people who would want to get rid of you.”

“And you?”

“Maybe Luthor doesn't like the competition from Wayne Enterprises.”

“What now?”

“First, I need to get my hands on that Kryptonite. Then we'll decide.”

“You're going to break into Lexcorp?”

“Batman is going to break into Lexcorp. I hope you won't get in my way this time.”

Clark lifted his hands. “Not me. Once is enough for that kind of mistake. Besides...” his voice trailed off as he stared at the live news at the bottom window the huge computer screen. 

“All I want is for him to come and face me,” the man sitting in a brand new wheel chair was saying.

Bruce frowned as he looked at the live news. “Don't go,” said he abruptly.

“I have to,” said Clark.

“I know. But knowing that someone is trying very hard to harm you, it is imperative that you do nothing till I've confirmed a few things.”

“I cannot not go. I have to defend myself.”

“And you will. Just give me a couple of days to look into a few things. Is there any place you can lay low?”

“My parents' farm in Smallville, but why?”

“Because I have a feeling that you are being set up. For what, I do not know, but I bet it is nothing good. So, I want to make a few enquiries, confirm a few suspicions I have. Till then, please go to your parents, be with them.”

“Parent,” said Clark. “My father's dead.”

“I'm sorry,” said Bruce softly.

Clark believed him. But then he frowned. “I don't see why I have to lie low. I mean, he is gunning for Superman. But Clark Kent can go back to Metropolis.”

Bruce nodded slowly. “If he wanted to expose you, he would already have done that. So, your reporter persona can go back to work. And it'll be easier for me to meet you at the Planet than otherwise.”

“You're going to investigate further?”

“I need to. Don't do anything rash in the meantime.”

“I cannot stop my life because of this.”

“No one is asking you to. Do what you do, but don't get so riled up by these people that you agree to go that hearing without hearing from me.”

“What harm could it do? If I evade it, that will really make me look bad?”

“There are more important things than looking good to others, Kent.”

“All right. I will keep a low profile.”

Bruce nodded, unsurprised. Clark was amused that Batman expected him to give in. But then, he was no fool, and Clark felt that he could trust him.


	8. Chapter 8

Bruce was feeling exhausted. But he was also feeling quite satisfied. He thought he knew what Luthor was up to. But, he still could not figure out Luthor's ultimate aim. That he intended to have Superman discredited was the obvious intention. But to what end? Luthor was no fool and he should know that the mud he was slinging at Superman was not going to stick. 

That Luthor had bribed his way into gaining access to the Kryptonian ship or Zod's body was not surprising. But what was his intention? What did he plan to do with them? That he obtained the Kryptonite seemed to indicate that he planned to create a weapon to destroy Superman. But it seemed equally certain that he had intended for Bruce to steal the Kryptonite. So, what was his ploy? To get Bruce to do his dirty work? But Luthor should have known that that plan was shaky at best. Was that why he wanted to have the ship? Was the ship the key to creating another weapon?

Bruce stretched himself. He had to go to Metropolis and meet with Clark Kent. Not too difficult since he owned the Planet. He could take Lucius Fox with him. It would seem suspicious otherwise. The whole world knew Lucius was the one who ran every single one of the Wayne companies. And Lucius could keep the editor busy while Bruce could have a word with Kent. Warn him about the wheelchair. Bruce took a small device. Once attached to the wheel chair, it would prevent remote detonation. Of course, he couldn't put it past Luthor to have built in a fail safe in case of such an eventuality. But his device would also prevent any fail safe to kick in for a period of 15 minutes which should be enough time for Superman to get the bomb far enough to avoid harm. 

Bruce wondered about Clark Kent. He had done some further research into the man. Bruce smiled wryly at the thought. It was not that long ago that he thought of him as a dangerous alien, but not anymore. Of course, Alfred was being quite obnoxiously smug about it these days, but Bruce thought he had good reason. Though Alfred never openly said 'I told you so', it was there in his expression, but Bruce knew that if he ignored it, Alfred would soon stop. 

There was no denying that once free of his prejudice, his perception of Kent has drastically changed. The man had come as a revelation. For one, there was the fact that, like Bruce, Kent too seemed extremely reluctant to take a life. Zod's might be the only life he took, and even that seemed to have traumatized him no matter how necessary it was. Bruce could understand now that Kent was probably carrying a huge weight of guilt over the deaths that had resulted over his battle with Zod. No wonder he was so defensive over it.

Bruce rose and walked out of the cave. He had to make arrangements to go to Metropolis. And to meet a certain Daily Planet Reporter. He chuckled as he thought of how Alfred would react if he knew Bruce was actually looking forward to meeting Kent.


	9. Chapter 9

The hearing went smoothly than expected. Superman was able to get some brownie points by discovering the bomb in the wheelchair and by getting it out and away in time. The inhabitants of Metropolis were treated to some fireworks, and Bruce had unearthed the woman who had falsely testified against Superman earlier and she had confirmed that her earlier story was false, though she refused to say why she had lied. She said her parents were still alive and if she was provided protection, she would be willing to testify against those who bribed her to lie. The committee had not pushed and though Keefe was still upset, that he brought a rigged wheelchair counted against him. In the end, Superman was cleared of all charges and both the witnesses against him were discredited.

“It is slightly unfair about the young man,” Alfred remarked.

“I know,” Bruce said. “He was used by Lex, and I bet that the woman was also bribed by someone working for him. But it'll be difficult to prove. Lex can simply claim he provided the wheelchair, and that Keefe rigged the bomb himself.”

“Another job, then, for the Batman, Master Bruce?”

“I thought you didn't approve of Batman, of late,” Bruce grinned.

Alfred gave him an old-fashioned look just as the front doorbell rang. It was Clark, who walked in with a big grin.

“Thank you,” he said to Bruce. “That wheelchair was lined with lead. If you hadn't tipped me off, I might never have found out about the bomb.”

Bruce switched off the TV. “And now, we'll have Lex wondering if Superman's X-ray vision has changed to see through lead. Hopefully, it'll keep him off balance for a while and enable us to get some evidence that can be used against him.” 

“Do you always think everything through?” Clark sounded surprised.

“Yes. Though I don't see why you seem so surprised. You did a good job of hiding your tracks till Zod came.”

“Yes, but still...” Clark frowned. “I wonder if it would have made any difference if we'd worked together then.”

“It's no use speculating about what might have been,” Bruce said. “It's better to focus our energies on how Luthor found out our identities, and what he might be planning next.”

“Are there any clues in the data you got from him?”

“I think he meant me to find that,” Bruce said thoughtfully. “At least, he certainly meant me to find out about the Kryptonite, and he probably expected me to take you out. But the question is why.”

“You said something about enhanced individuals.” Clark said. 

“Yes. There were some videos in the drive.” He paused. “I may have to bring someone else in. I hope you don't mind.”

Clark shook his head. “If you're confident about this person, I'm sure he'll be trustworthy.”

“He is,” Bruce said. “I'd trust him with my life, but don't tell him I said that. I'll contact you once I've contacted him.”

Clark nodded. “Fine by me.” He rose. “I'd better be going. Lois will be waiting for me.”

“If you flew in, I hope you didn't attract any attention.”

“I flew in to Gotham, changed in an alley and took a cab here. I may have flown in from the gate too, but it was already dark.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “I'll have Alfred drop you off in the city.”

Clark nodded. “Thank you.”


	10. Chapter 10

Bruce Wayne visiting The Daily Planet Office with Lucius Fox was not a surprise. After all, he did own the paper now. He and Fox spent around an hour meeting all the employees, and then another hour in Perry White’s office. No one noticed the note he’d slipped into Clark Kent’s hand while they shook hands. Though Bruce Wayne had said in the interview he’d given earlier that there would not be any major changes to the way the Planet was being run, the staff were reassured only when Lucius Fox reiterated the statement in the meeting that Perry had called before Wayne had left with Fox. 

“He doesn’t seem so bad,” Lois commented. She was in a happier frame since Superman was proved innocent of the crimes he was accused of, and the public’s faith in him restored. Of course it could have been because Clark himself was happier. No matter how much he told himself he did not care, the truth was he did care. Not that people’s opinion was going to affect his actions; he would always do the right thing, no matter what anyone might say about him. But it had hurt that people had been ready, even eager to believe the worst about him. The only one who’d fought for him had been Lois, but even she had been convinced only after he told her he’d not killed those people. 

And then there was Batman. 

Clark was ready to admit he was wrong about the bat. And though Batman had seen him as a potential danger to be eliminated, he had been willing to change his views very quickly, and even to help Clark. That his identity had been compromised might be one reason, but there was no denying that without his help, it would not have been this easy to turn things around. And he’d stopped branding criminals, recognizing and accepting Clark’s concerns. “No, he doesn’t,” Clark checked the note he’d slipped him. It only contained a phone number with no additional details. Lois turned to her computer to the story she was working on while Clark dialled the number he’d been given. The phone was answered by an unfamiliar male voice.

“Bludhaven PD. Officer Richard Grayson speaking.”

Clark was momentarily stumped. Why would Bruce Wayne give him the number of an unfamiliar police officer? 

“I’m sorry,” Clark said. “I must have the wrong number.”

“You’re Clark Kent,” Richard Grayson said. “Bruce had told me to expect your call. I wasn’t expecting it so soon.”

The name clicked then. Richard Grayson was the circus boy Bruce Wayne had adopted after the accident that befell the boy’s parents. Clark had read about him while researching Bruce, but he’d not made the connection immediately. This must have been whom Bruce meant when he said he’d be bringing someone else in.

“He didn’t tell me this was your number, Mr. Grayson.” He answered. “You must be still on duty.”

“Call me Dick, please. And yes, I’m on duty right now. But I’ll be coming over to Metropolis today. Bruce is likely to be there a couple of days. We can all meet.”

“Of course,” Clark said. “I’ll see you later, then.”

Even as he was working, Clark could not help but wonder what Richard Grayson was like. He pulled up some info, which included a few photographs. But of course, photographs did not really tell you what a person was like. Was he like Bruce? Closed off, paranoid with plans for every eventuality? Or was he more open and friendly? He certainly sounded friendly over the phone, but what was he like in person? Being a police officer, he was likely to be secretive. Clark wondered why Bruce needed him. Surely Bludhaven PD was not having resources that the Batman did not. Or was it just that Bruce needed another pair of eyes, and there was no one else he could trust. 

“You seem lost in thought,” Lois said.

Clark hastily closed the windows with Richard Grayson’s data. He did not want Lois to know about his association with Batman just yet. Batman’s identity was not his secret to reveal, and though he knew he could trust Lois, Batman was not going to see it that way. Batman might not even trust him fully just yet, and he did not want to risk it any further.

“I was just thinking about the hearing,” he said in a low voice. “I’m just so relieved that I was exonerated. It wasn’t good to hear all those accusations. Everyone was just so ready to believe the worst.”

She put a hand on his arm. “They don’t know you,” she said soothingly. “They see this alien with all these powers, and it scares them. They judge you by their own yardsticks and cannot comprehend that you will not misuse those powers.”

Clark nodded. He knew all that, but it felt better hearing it from Lois’ lips. He looked at her face, concern and love and understanding in her glorious eyes, and he felt his chest constrict at how much he loved her. It was amazing how she became so important to him in such a short time. He could not envisage a life where he did not have her in his life. No life without her was worth living. She was his life, his world, his everything. And he hated that he had to keep secrets from her. 

“I love you,” he said, the words pushing themselves past his lips. He could not have held them in even had he wanted to, and he had not wanted. 

Her radiant smile made her feelings evident. As he turned back to his computer, Clark found himself smiling too. He would talk to Batman and convince him of Lois’ trustworthiness. After all, she had figured out his identity, and had kept it a secret even before they were together. He doubted if Bruce would see it that way, but he had to try. He did not want to have secrets from Lois; he wanted to share all aspects of his life with her. And somehow he would have to convince Batman to let her in on the secret identity thing.


	11. Chapter 11

The evening saw Clark waiting for Bruce Wayne and his son at a nearby restaurant. It was not the kind of place that a millionaire might frequent, but it was convenient to Clark. He had just sat down when Bruce and a young man who could only be Richard Grayson walked in. The young man was very much like his photographs, but there was something about the person that no photograph could capture. Watching the two men walk in together, Clark could believe they were father and son. Though there were no similarities in features, they both had something about the cast of their eyes, the expression on their faces, the set of their jaw that was so identical they might really be related. Richard’s movements were fluidly graceful like that of a dancer, or an acrobat, which he was before Bruce had taken him in. Bruce moved with the grace of a wild animal who was used to blending in the background before pouncing on its hapless prey. 

“So, you’re Clark Kent,” Richard- Dick- smiled at him. The smile transformed his face, made it warm, human, and Clark found himself responding to it. From the way he greeted him, Clark could tell that Bruce hadn’t told Dick his real identity. “I understand you are working with Bruce on exposing Luthor.”

“Yes,” he replied, directing a questioning glance at Bruce. The other man remained impassive. “It’s… well, Bruce has found out some things, and-” Clark was feeling helpless, not knowing how to direct this conversation. If they were not in public, he would have told Dick his identity, and they could have talked about Luthor’s motives and about Lois’ discovery and also the data Bruce found in Luthor’s files.

“Anyway, Bruce tells me you found something on enhanced humans. I’ve found them. With a little help from a few friends in other police departments,”

“And?”

“Arthur Curry,” Dick placed a photograph on the table. “Not much is known about him, to be honest. He has been reportedly seen in Iceland, but I don’t know how accurate that information is. Local rumours more likely.”

“I can find out if there’s anything to the rumours,” Bruce said. “If Luthor knows about his existence, others may as well.”

“Good luck with that,” Dick grinned, before turning to Clark and placing two folders on the table. “That’s about the other two. Barry Allen and Victor Stone. All the details I could find anyway. Barry Allen was easier since he has a father in prison whom he visits regularly. Victor Stone- well, officially he’s dead, but I’ve some contacts in Star Labs that say his father has him secreted away somewhere. Again, rumours.”

“Okay. So, those were the enhanced individuals.”

“Not quite,” Bruce replied. “There was one more. Diana Prince. I’ve already contacted her. She isn’t too interested in anything except getting back the photograph that Lex has. We have the soft copy, but the real one must be somewhere in Lex’s house.”

“At least, Luthor has no plans for these individuals, does he?” Clark asked. 

“None that I could find from his files,” Bruce replied.

“Then why does he have those files?” Dick asked. “Lex Luthor would not be having those files without a reason.”

“I’m thinking that it’s a contingency plan. He’s very subtly trying to manipulate everyone into seeing Superman as dangerous. He might be thinking of blackmailing one or more of these individuals to take him out if his other plans should fail.” Bruce said.

“So, he has a plan A which is the Kryptonite.” Clark said, ticking off his fingers. “Plan B which is Batman getting his hands on the Kryptonite. And these people are what? His Plan C?”

“Batman?” Dick asked. 

“We’ll come to that later,” Bruce said with an eye roll at Clark. “But if Lex has plans for these people, then it is imperative that we contact them first.”

“But why?” asked Dick. “I mean, what’s his beef with Superman? Why does he want to take him out?”

“No idea. But I’m hoping his files will give an answer, and I need an extra pair of eyes to go through them.”

“I should have guessed,” Dick groaned, but his gaze was fond as it rested on his father.

“Is there anything I can do?” Clark asked. “I can help with the files too.”

“That’s okay. We got the files. What you can do is try and find these people.” Bruce said. “You being who you are is uniquely suited for that task,”

“Oh the joys of being an investigative reporter,” Clark muttered. 

“Exactly.” Bruce deadpanned.


	12. Chapter 12

Bruce and Dick made good progress with Lex’s files. Alfred too helped whenever he could, and what they understood was enough to cause them to be worried. Lex was not just planning to discredit Superman; he was planning to destroy him. The Kryptonite had been his Plan A as they had surmised. He was planning to build weapons with it. Weapons that could destroy Superman. Bruce was his Plan B, again as per their surmise. What better way to destroy Superman than to have Batman tame him on? One of them was sure to destroy the other. Either way, Lex wasn’t bothered. He wanted Bruce out of the way as well, for in case his campaign against Superman succeeded, Batman was still a roadblock, as were the other metahumans he was having data about. He was planning to use them against Superman should his other options fail, but he was also planning to destroy them afterwards. 

The purpose of it all was what took their breath away. Lex was working for an alien invader. And probably getting paid for it too. But it was evident that he needed no reasons to take out Superman. He hated the Kryptonian with a passion that was surprising. He was simply looking for an excuse to take him out, and the aliens had given him an added reason. 

“I can’t believe this!” Dick exclaimed. “This is low, even for Luthor.”

“It is insanity,” Bruce said. “I just wonder what these boxes are. They appear to be containers of some sort.”

“Do you think your journalist friend would have made some progress with tracking down those metahumans?” 

“I’m certain,” Bruce said. “There’s more to him than meets the eye.”

“There better be,” Dick muttered. “Don’t you think we ought to try and get in touch with Superman on this? This affects him directly.”

“Kent will contact him.”

“I thought Lane wrote the Superman stories.”

“She’s Kent’s girlfriend.”

“Okay. I wondered why you had him on board.”

“It’s not like that,” Bruce said. “He was working on a story, and we ran into each other, and realized that our ends could be better served by working together.”

“Whatever,” Dick said. “But if he does get in contact with those metahumans, I’ll admit to his investigative capabilities. Apart from Barry Allen, none of the others can be traced. Allen is traceable only because he regularly visits his father in prison.”

“Clark’ll find them,” Bruce said, in a tone brooking no argument. He ignored Dick’s skeptical glance. Of course, Dick didn’t know that Clark was Superman, and much as Bruce would have liked to tell him, it was the other man’s secret. If Clark chose to tell Dick, that was one thing. But Bruce could not betray Clark’s trust or his secret.

“You realize, of course, that Luthor has to be stopped.” Dick said. “And that we really cannot use any of the material here.”

“I know,” Bruce said. “He has obtained access to the Kryptonian vessel through rather questionable means. If we can expose that, we can expose him.”

“And how do you propose to do that?”

“Lane has already uncovered some evidence linking Lex to the African incident. The witness is too scared to speak the truth about who hired her. But I think she’ll talk to Lane.”

“So, we’re bringing in one more reporter,” Dick said. “For a man with secrets, you do like to live dangerously.”

“As opposed to?” Bruce quirked an eyebrow,

“Right,” Dick shook his head. “You’re right of course.”

“Aren’t I always?” Bruce grinned.


	13. Chapter 13

Dick wasn’t amused when he learned that Clark was Superman. And it wasn’t Bruce who told him. At least, Bruce was not being an idiot any more. When Alfred had told him about the brandings and his inexplicable vendetta against Superman, he had been surprised and concerned. He had tried talking to Bruce, but though they had managed to overcome their own differences, he could not get Bruce to stop his vendetta, though the brandings did stop. Dick had taken the win, hoping that in time he would be able to make Bruce see reason. Therefore it was a pleasant surprise when he learned that Bruce had stopped and was now working to help Superman. Of course, the idiot did not tell him that he and Superman were working together. Dick had never been more exasperated at his father. 

Superman did find all the people in the list. And though none of them had been contacted by Luthor or anyone else yet, they did promise to get in touch with him if they were. Till then, they preferred to stay anonymous and obscure. All except Barry Allen. Dick and Barry hit it off almost immediately, to eye rolls from Bruce, and smirks from Clark and Alfred. It was surprising to Dick how human Clark was. The three of them talked of life in Kansas, in the circus, growing up without parents. Clark also told them of Krypton, though he had no firsthand knowledge of the planet. But he knew almost everything about Krypton, from the climate and geography to the system of government and the fables.

“I like the name, Nightwing,” Dick said, after listening to a tale about the Kryptonian hero.

“It’s strange to think, they too had fairy tales and superheroes,” Barry said.

“Well, they’re not much different from humans, I think.” Clark said. “Perhaps that is why I was able to fit in here despite all the problems.”

“Has Lois got anything on Luthor?” Bruce interrupted the conversation.

“Killjoy,” Dick said, rolling his eyes. 

“Nothing we can use in a court yet, but enough for an expose. If that’s what you want.”

“An expose that will stand up against a lawsuit?”

“Definitely. Frankly, Lois wants to write that one. She is so incensed by him right now.”  
“Then tell her to go ahead, and not to hold back because of our investigation.”

Clark stared at Bruce. “What have you in mind?”

“An expose would bring him under scrutiny. He’ll be investigated by Federal agencies.”

“He would destroy all evidence before that.”

“But he would know that he won’t be able to access the Kryptonian ship once that happens. We haven’t yet found out what he wants with that ship. But if once he comes under investigation, he shall have to play his hand before access to the ship is taken away.”

“Is that a good idea?” Barry asked. “Isn’t it like- a very bad idea?”

“Not really,” Clark said, “If we can get him to show his hand before he’s ready, we’ll be able to stop him for good.”

“It’ll still be a risk,” Dick said. “I mean it can’t be good, whatever he intends. What if he brings Zod back or something? What are we to do then?”

“We have the Kryptonite,” Bruce said. “We can make some weapons. “

“That’s all right,” Clark said. “We’ve to take the chance. We’ll have to do this.”


	14. Chapter 14

Bruce was surprised when an obviously distraught Clark flew into the cave in full costume.

“He has taken my mother,” He said, furious and anxious at the same time. “He was asking that I bring him your head.” He paused. “I don’t know where he has her. I can’t… I can’t hear her heart-beat.”

“Wait,” Barry said. “You can locate people with their heart-beats?”

“Not everyone,” Clark said, distracted. “But I know hers. And I can’t find her!”

“He must have her somewhere that’s soundproofed then,” Bruce surmised. “If Lex has taken her, the Russian must be the one who did it. We can find him.”

Bruce had found the warehouse where the Russian was soon. Before Clark could leave, Dick called. 

“Have you seen the news? Something big is happening at the Kryptonian ship.”

They tuned into the news. 

“The ship is drawing power from the city,” Dick said. “I’m on my way there now. It’d be nice to have some backup.”

Bruce nodded. “Clark, you go there to the ship. It must be Lex. I’ll go get your mother. Barry will help me.”

Clark looked torn, but he nodded. “All right. I’ll go.”

Bruce loaded the Kryptonite weapons into the plane before changing. Barry was already in his suit and examining the plane’s controls curiously. Alfred was at the computer.

“Be careful, Master Bruce,” was all he said.

“Why do we have the Kryptonite?” Barry asked, raising his hand, as if he were still in school.

“If Luthor has managed to reanimate Zod in some way, we’ll need those. You’ll have to take them to Dick.”

“I’m not good at fighting,” Barry said. “I told Dick that.”

“That’s why you’ll just be carrying the weapons to Dick. He’ll do the fighting, hopefully. You’ll reach faster than the jet.”

Barry nodded, “Okay. I can do that.”

He was silent the rest of the way, which was quite unusual for him, and Bruce was too immersed in his own thoughts to pay much attention.

“Take the controls,” Bruce said. “I’ll be back soon. Once I’m back with Clark’s mother, we’ll check with Dick what the situation is like there.”

“Controls of this thing?” Barry looked terrified.

“Don’t worry,” Bruce said. “They aren’t complicated. And Alfred will help you.”

Bruce got Martha Kent out safely. It wasn’t too difficult either. His suit was the one he’d designed to fight superman, The thugs with the Russian stood no chance. He trussed them all up and dialled 911 and gave the address before leaving. 

“We have her, and she’s safe,” he told Clark through the comms. “How’s the situation there?”

“Everything’s fine here. Luthor has been arrested. He was trying to do something with Zod’s body, and the amniotic chamber in the ship, but Dick overrode the systems and aborted the process. So, we’re all good at this end.”

“All right. I’ll drop off your mother back at the farm and we’ll meet at the cave.”

“I’ll be at the farm. I want to see her.”

“Bring Dick too, if you can. I suppose the farm’s as good a place as any.”

“But...” Clark hesitated.

“It’s all right,” Bruce said. “I don’t mind. I’m sure your mother can be trusted.”

In the background, he could hear Martha and Barry talking. They were getting along. Bruce smiled. Things had worked out well. Better than he had hoped for. And that was rare in his line of work, and he could only be grateful.


End file.
